MUSC Precollege Teachers-Leaders in Science is a program designed to provide high school teachers with the fundamental knowledge, laboratory and computer skills necessary to understand the many exciting advances that are taking place in the biomedical sciences. Active biomedical researchers will work closely as mentors to three lead teachers to develop lessons and experiments for use in the high school classroom. This association will initiate the link with professional scientists which will expand as others learn of the available opportunities. Lead teachers and research scientists will conduct a summer institute and present new instructional materials in an effort to provide as many teachers as possible with new biomedical classroom activities and familiarize them with the research activities and possibilities for mentoring at MUSC. In addition to the research experience, teachers will gain fundamental computer skills in the learning resource center microprocessor laboratory, attend a biotechnology course at the University of Alabama at Birmingham, and attend a national biology teachers meeting where both content and pedagogy are shared. It is the goal of this project to provide high school teachers with new biomedical knowledge and exciting scientific experiences and curricula for classroom presentation to encourage more students to pursue careers in science.